The present invention relates to embodiments of an adaptive cruise control system that requests a transmission gear transition during certain automated braking events. An adaptive cruise control system may request an automated braking event to maintain a predetermined time gap behind a target vehicle. In situations where the target vehicle may slow abruptly, an intense braking intervention may be requested by the adaptive cruise control system. In some situations, the intense braking intervention may cause the engine to stall as the vehicle speed drops quickly. There is a desire to be able to safely decelerate the vehicle during an adaptive cruise control automated braking event without causing damage to the engine and transmission.